The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource provides cost effective rapid DNA sequencing to members of the CSHL Cancer Center. Almost all members of the CSHL Cancer Center use this Shared Resource, and there has been a continuous increase in demand. By continually updating the facility we have not only been able to increase the capacity of the facility to keep up with the increased demand, but we have also been able to reduce costs. The facility began the previous grant period utilizing one capillary-based DNA sequencing instrument. With the full support of our Cancer Center Advisory Board, we are now offering Next Generation sequencing services through the Shared Resource and plan to expand this in the coming year. This will allow Cancer Center members who have smaller scale research projects to gain access to, and benefit from, this powerful technology. Throughout its evolution this Resource has provided instructions and guidance in the area of DNA sequencing and analysis to CSHL Cancer Center members.